


继续爱下去的五个故事

by 23_45



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23_45/pseuds/23_45
Summary: 最近很无聊地买了乙一的新书看，看得挺失望的，感觉过去了十几年他反而越写越差了。无限感慨中跑回去重温的时候想起了改编成电影的《zoo》，中文翻译的名字叫做《继续活下去的五个故事》，于是心血来潮想写一个各种各样的麻袋故事合集，没错，就是这个《继续爱下去的五个故事》。按照惯例，依旧是朝夏x望海的cp组合，有bl，gl也有bg，反正就是脑洞大集合各种类型都来一遍吧。有比较直白的性相关描写，谨慎食用。
Relationships: Asaka Manato/Nozomi Fuuto
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**第一个故事** **・** **巴别塔**

她们在地表穿行的第六十六天，终于看到了那栋传说中的巴别塔。

那栋塔楼矗立在这片荒芜世界的遥远尽头，为了寻找它，“地堡”付出了几代人的牺牲。而为了将朝夏送到它的面前，“工蜂”们更是用血铺出了一条路。

但现在没了，什么都没了，活下来的只有两个人，两个女人。一个“史学家”，一只“工蜂”。

朝夏将弹夹已经空掉的步枪随手扔在草地上，即便那玩意陪伴了她整整七年，她曾怀着无限爱怜地叫它“拉达梅斯”。而如今，可怜的“拉达梅斯”跟其他杂七杂八的东西一起被遗忘在了这片土地某个不知名的角落。

“你不是很爱它吗？”望海一边扔掉背包，一边漫不经心地发问，“你刚进地堡的时候就拿着它了。”

“我是爱它，不过现在没用了，我们连一颗子弹都没了，难道你还指望我用枪托打爆那些东西的头？”

朝夏说这话的时候是笑着的，这笑容透过汗水和灰尘从她脸上透出来，让望海依稀回忆起过去的日子。但她很快就打住了这想法，因为在这样一个时代，追忆往昔是危险的。

“你知道密码？”

望海转去看巴别塔，巨大的银灰色大门隐隐闪着金属的冷冽光泽，破旧不堪的密码屏依旧亮着，固执得像是一直等待着见到她们这天似的。

“试试Genesis，G-E-N-E-S-I-S。”

嘟嘟，机器发出了错误提示。

“不行。”望海皱起了眉，再次看向朝夏。

“嗯......那试试Revelation，R-E-V-E-L-A-T-I-O-N。”

滴滴，机器喜悦地叫了起来。

“成了！”

望海满脸惊讶地看着那巨门缓缓开启，如同一只笨拙缓慢的巨兽缓慢地张开自己的怀抱，以迎接二人的到来。她只犹豫了不到一秒，就立刻拿起那沾满泥土的破旧背包朝里面走去，而另一只手则紧紧握住了朝夏的手，因为再怎么样，这栋塔楼也比外面的荒野安全。

巴别塔里尽是上个世界的遗产，被电力驱动的巨大荧屏，数不清的管道和冷黑色的齿轮，一些用途不明的实验室和早已干涸的培养皿，有些地方还依稀残留着仓促逃离时的凌乱，破碎烧杯试管，只粉碎到一半的文件，满是看不懂的符号的图纸，还有一些黑色的斑点。或许是血迹，望海想着，但是并没有说出来。

电梯只能通到第六十六层，出来之后她们又沿着那保存良好的阶梯一路向上，试图寻找一丁点有价值的信息，或是有意义的情报。但除了最初看到的那些无用之外，毫无收获。这场景无疑在两人心底蒙上了一层灰尘，四周只剩下了鞋跟撞击地面发出的声响在回荡。

“话说啊。”望海尝试着打破寂静，“你扔掉的那把枪，为什么叫它‘拉达梅斯’？”

“是古代一个英雄的名字。”朝夏的手指顺着排列有秩的栏杆划过去。

“哦？讲的什么故事？”

“太久远了，我也不知道。”

“我才不信，还会有‘最厉害的史学家’朝夏不知道的事？”

“好吧，我不想讲，因为是个悲剧，有一个叫拉达梅斯的将军爱上了被俘虏的公主，最后他们都死了。”

“唔，果然很悲伤。”望海转过拐角，感觉额头的汗水又沁出一点，她接着发问：“上个世界的故事都是这样的吗？我老妈曾经给我讲过很多睡前故事，是她奶奶的奶奶那里流传下来的，什么戴红色帽子的女人和狼，或者坏脾气的国王和金苹果的故事之类的......那些都是真的？”

“谁知道呢。”朝夏苦笑了起来，“‘大灾季’之后，什么都没能从上个世界留下来，除了灾难，病痛，战争和绝望。”

“所以我们会走到今天这一步？你也是这么觉得？”望海歪着头发问，“我奶奶死的时候都没看到过天空。”

“我不知道。”朝夏重复，“我只负责解读上个世界的‘遗物’，除此之外我知道的并不比别人多。”

“是吗，但是我觉得你知道的很多，不然他们就不会派我来保护你了。”

望海说着，脚步停在了那巨大的电子门前，她对着它敲敲打打，直到那个密码屏出现在两人眼前。

“这次是？”

朝夏不说话，只是抱着手臂紧锁眉头，她对着这道门上下打量了许久，直到望海催她的时候才勉强张口吐出了一个词：“Judgement”

“试试这个，Judgement，J-U-D-G-E-M-E-N-T。”

滴滴，又是两声清脆的声响，随之而来的是电子锁开启的声音。

“你真厉害！”

望海惊叫着，用尽最大的力气徒手推开了那扇门，等待了一会，确认没有危险之后望海小心地走入那房间开始四处打量。等待了五分钟，她还活得好好的，“这没问题，快进来。”她对着朝夏挥手。

但朝夏没有踏入这个房间，她只是久久凝视着房间中央的屏幕，硕大的眼睛一连十几秒都不曾眨动一下，像是死了，或是被美杜莎化为了石像。朝夏就这样看着屏幕，以及上面闪动的字样，一直到望海疑惑地开口呼唤她。

“怎么了？出什么事了？”

“没事。”

朝夏说。

“你不进来吗？我们辛辛苦苦这么久，不就是为了今天？”望海走过来试图拉她的手，“上面的人不是让你来找东西？找到了？”

朝夏站在原地没有动，而是紧紧抱住望海，把头埋在她的颈窝。

“我累了。”

“那今天先收队？”

“好。”

巴别塔的设备很完善，无论是淡水，食物，医疗设备还是武器，甚至连稀缺的电力都还残留着许多。望海与朝夏吃掉了上个世界产的牛肉罐头，将已经化为砖头的面包磨碎成粉末，然后泡入粥里，就着从地堡带来的速食能量块吃掉。

在夜晚降临之后，她们又花了很久的时间在沐浴上，将整个人沉入久违的热水中，身上的每一个毛孔都在叫嚣着愉悦。她们用散发着牛奶味道的香皂洗掉浑身的泥土，粘稠的汗液和血迹，直到肌肤露出它原本的颜色。

望海第一次发现朝夏原来这么白。

“我好久没睡过这么软的床了。”

望海躺在床上发出满意的赞叹，这是她们在巴别塔的顶层发现的卧室，上面是透明的类似玻璃的顶棚，即使过了这么多年都依旧通透如初，甚至可以直接透过它仰视整个夜空。被闪烁着的光芒笼罩的天空如一个深不见底的湖，你能看到那发光的鱼儿跃出水面，划出一道漂亮的弧线，然后又消失在了永恒的黑色之中。

“あやちゃん。”

朝夏像是怕惊扰到身边人似的，轻声呼唤她。

“怎么了？”

“抱歉，今天我明明应该表现得更开心点的......”

“没什么。”望海枕着手臂，视线追随着流星，“等你想说的时候再说就好。”

“想说的时候吗。”朝夏重复她的话。

“我明白的，你是‘史学家’，你们可以解读上个世界的语言和谜题，换句话说只有你们可以救得了人类，而像我们这样的‘工蜂’，说白了，就是为了保护你们才出生的，我们随时都可以被抛弃。你看，出来的时候有六十六个人，现在只剩下我一个了，大家都死了，但是你活着，而且我们还来到这了，那这就够了，可以回去交差了......所以说，你到底看到了什么，跟我关系也不大。”

“你一直这么想的吗。”朝夏的将每一个词和每一个词之间的距离拉得很长，让这句话听上去模糊不清，“因为命令而保护我。”

“我很蠢的，朝夏。”望海说着，转身看向她，看她被月光照亮的眼睛，“我保护你，不然我就得死。”

“这里没有‘大长老’。”朝夏将最后一个词说得很慢，她好像看到了望海的瞳孔略微震颤了一下，于是她继续说下去，“只有我，和你。”

接下来是长久的沉默，在巴别塔最上层距离地表二百二十三米的地方，这个时空仿佛一下子被隔绝与世界的所有联系，如被切断与母体连接的脐带的初生胎儿一般，变得孤独和遥远。朝夏觉得这个房间似乎正在变成一艘宇宙飞船，载着她飞向天空，冲入无边际的暗黑色宇宙之中进行一次无法回头的永恒之旅。

“你知道什么是自由吗？あやちゃん？就像你祖母没看到的天空一样，现在你看到了。”

说着，朝夏伸手撩开垂落在望海眼角的发丝。

“这里就是自由，这座巴别塔里，你不是‘工蜂’，我也不是‘史学家’，你明白我想说什么吗？”像是怕望海听不懂似的，朝夏慢慢说着。

“你想让我开心吗？あやちゃん。”她问。

“我很蠢的，朝夏。”望海重复了这句话，但下一句不一样了，“但是没有蠢到连取悦女人都不会。”

说着，她凑过来，将嘴唇贴紧朝夏的嘴唇，用舌尖侵入她的口腔，灵巧地挑拨她的唇舌。望海的手轻轻揉搓她的耳垂，然后向下，抚摸她的脖子，锁骨，在胸口附近犹豫了一下，还是握住了她的乳房。

望海的食指因为按下过太多次板机而变得粗糙，摩擦她的乳头的时候会带来疼痛，但朝夏没有在意这些，她任由望海去抚摸她，挑逗她，甚至是玩弄她。从轻柔的毯子下散发出望海的气味，那些没有被牛奶味的香皂所遮掩的，野性的味道。

小腹被望海触碰的时候她会想起两人第一次见面时候样子，想起那个看上去冷酷无情，甚至是有点吓人的女孩徒手打爆三只怪物的脑袋，然后把自己拖回地堡时的情景。那之后过了多久来着，朝夏有些记不清了。

望海的手指伸入了朝夏的裤子，她的指尖探入毛丛，如熟练的猎手似的轻轻拨开朝夏的小阴唇，然后来回抚摸那道缝隙。朝夏能感觉到液体正从那儿涌出，泛滥，蔓延，一种奇怪的感觉从小腹升腾，顺着身体的每一个细胞快速传递，向上攀爬，击碎她的防线。

“来吧。”朝夏环抱住望海的脖子，用牙尖咬她的耳朵，“给我。”

不是遵从“大长老”的指示，也不是为了“工蜂”的任务，只是因为情感而交合。即便如此，望海依旧沉默着一言不发，她用被朝夏的体液沾湿的手指深入她，很深，且突兀，直到朝夏忍不住呻吟起来。望海依旧不说话，她抱紧朝夏，如同抱着一个婴儿似的用骨节分明的手掌护着她的后脑，让她靠近自己的怀抱，心脏的位置。

朝夏下身的液体顺着望海的手背往下流淌，一直染湿掉毯子和被单，但现在她已经不再在意这些琐事，只由着望海的手指在她的体内进出，搅动，勾挑，打转，让快感积累起来，又泛滥成灾，将她淹没，如同溺水般无法呼吸。

朝夏的指甲刺入望海的脊背，她仰着头，能看到星空，而如果星空有眼睛，或许也能看到她脸上的神情。看到她微微张开的嘴唇，因为高潮来临而睁大的眼睛，皱起的眉好像在忍受着痛苦似的。

如果能看到伯利恒之星就好了。想着，朝夏迎来了高潮。

“你说，‘等你想说的时候再说就好’”

朝夏抱着望海，喃喃开口。

“我想说了，我可以说吗。”

望海没有回应，累了似的匍匐在她的身上，让她紧紧地抱着。

“传说，我是说传说，有一个预言，一个‘史学家’口口相传的预言。上一个世界结束之前，没错，就是病毒蔓延开来，不，应该说是大灾季来之前，有救世主将拯救世界的方法藏在了‘巴别塔’。但人类还没找到巴别塔，大灾季就来了。”

朝夏看着夜空，像是在发呆，又像是在思索。

“于是人们一边躲在地下苟活，一边派出一队又一队的‘工蜂’去寻找预言中的‘巴别塔’。找了好多年，好多好多年，从我奶奶的奶奶那时候就在找，直到我接过她所有工作的时候，‘巴别塔’终于被找到了。我本来不想来的，因为我总有种不好的预感，关于所谓的预言，还有‘巴别塔’......而且你知道吗，あやちゃん，他们威胁了我，威胁我不来就把我爱的人送去送死，所以我来了，嗯，和她一起。”

望海的吐息吹在朝夏的耳边，均匀而温暖，给了朝夏一点继续说下去的勇气。

“一路上发生了很多，很多很多，不过至少我们活下来了，对吧，我们找到了‘巴别塔’。可是啊，あやちゃん，就跟我预计的一样，圣经里巴别塔这个故事本身就是人类悲剧的开端，而这个巴别塔，也是。”

朝夏抚摸着望海柔顺的发丝，深吸了一口气，似乎在积蓄勇气。

“最后那个房间的屏幕上只有一句话，是用上个世界的语言写的，写的是‘His judgement has come’あやちゃん，这里不是救赎，不是Genesis，而是一切的开端，是病毒，是大灾季大开始，是最后的Judgement。”

说到这，朝夏不再开口了，只是久久注视着明亮的夜空，人类的活动踪迹从地表消失之后，星辰变得更加清晰可见。但这些朝夏都是从书上看来的，实际上，她看到实实在在的，而不是文献插图上的星星，也不过是这几年的事。

“地堡。”望海的声音从朝夏的耳边响起，她的声音并没有什么起伏，“所有的资源会在下个月耗尽，没有电了，没有光了，包括‘大长老’在内的所有人都会死在里面。”

“只剩下，我们？”

“只剩下我们。”

望海重复了朝夏的话，但这次是陈述句，她说，“我们会是这世界上最后的人类。”

不知为何，朝夏突然笑了起来，她将望海抱得更紧，更用力。

“忽然觉得，幸好最后留在我身边的是你。”

“不会烦？不会寂寞？”望海用力地回抱了她。“只剩下我们两个，继续活下去？”

“不。”朝夏不知为何笑了起来，在望海的记忆里，这似乎是第一次见她这样放声大笑。她笑了很久，一直到泪水流出来，她才再次开口。

“是继续爱下去。”


	2. Chapter 2

**第二个** **故事** **・** **南十字星**

朝夏切开英式玛芬面包，放在锅里煎烤，在烤得发黑的那面放上加拿大烟熏火腿，一颗蛋黄还没凝固的水波蛋，再挤上大量荷兰酱。他自信这玩意味道肯定很棒，至少比去年八月他和望海在旺德湖边边晒太阳边吃的熏肉三明治要棒。那是来自望海老妈之手，但用爱熏制的鸡腿肉尝起来有点咸，还有股子怪味，朝夏疑望海老妈是不是把自制的味增代替芥末酱放进去了。

不过这可能只是他的幻觉，因为他没吃过味增酱，没去过日本，没见过富士山，不会说日语，甚至连长得都不太像日本人。跟他比起来，望海那张亚裔风情十足的脸或许对他的日裔身份来说更有说服力。

与朝夏不一样，望海会说一点日语，从他奶奶那学来的，但自从上个暑假他那成天穿和服的奶奶死掉之后，他就再也不肯说了。像是在哀悼，也可能只是借口，他整个夏天都在费尔班克斯郊区的小木屋里与朝夏做爱。望海身材有些瘦弱，但肌肉不错，朝夏喜欢在做爱时抚摸他的胸肌，然后是腹肌，再去抚摸他的胯骨，直到他忍不住把精液射进朝夏体内。望海唯一被遗传的可能是日本人的内敛性格，就像他在射精的时候总是紧锁眉头一副愁容满面的样子。他不会呻吟，更不会出声，只是默默地射出来，然后抱着朝夏，用体温温暖他的身体，一直到朝夏翻身在上面进入他的时候，他才会微微哼唧两声。

“你马上就二十一了，你得想想自己要做什么，像你大哥那样在店里帮忙，还是去读社区大学？”

望海的老妈是个胖妇人，透过层叠的脂肪你隐约可以看到她年轻时的余韵，或许是美的，但这美被奶酪，油脂和糖毁了。这会让朝夏觉得人就跟植物一样，土地不同长出来的人也不同，就像望海老妈老是挂在嘴上的“我要是在老家，天天吃的都是味增汤和生鱼片，肯定不会胖成这样”。这话说得，好像她多么怀念故土似的，但实际上她对老家的了解不比阿拉斯加当地人多到哪儿去，她做出来的日式味增汤尝起来像烤肉酱里加了甜洋葱。

望海很少回应家人的话，他大多数时候都抿着嘴沉默不语，看上去有些凶，学校的人不喜欢他，但也不敢惹他。从公立高中毕业之后他一直在镇上的修车店打零工，偶尔赚了钱就去隔壁市的酒吧点一杯威士忌，不加冰，慢慢喝。在那儿他认识了朝夏。

一个落魄歌手，没钱更没有名气，朝夏为了几美元的小费愿意让那些男人用手把钱塞进他裤裆。他不伤心，也不愤怒，对所有人陪着笑，但从不跟人睡。直到有天他发现了望海，发现他连续两周都来看自己的表演，看自己脖子上挂着吉他给下面的人唱歌。这个有些单薄甚至稚气未脱的亚裔男孩引起了他的好感，朝夏试着跟他搭话，然后当天晚上两个人就睡在了一起。

那之后两人每周都会睡两到三次，大多是在朝夏的租的小公寓里，直到房东怀疑朝夏在卖春把他赶出来。为了表示歉意，望海用攒的钱租了一个旧房子，从家里把自己的东西都搬进来，然后和朝夏住在一起。

简陋木屋里的家具只有一张床，一个桌子和从垃圾场捡来的旧沙发。但在这他们可以一直睡到下午再起，尽情喝兑了伏特加的苏打水，加热Swanson的冷冻餐盒，吃掉里面难以下咽的烤火鸡肉、甜青豆和土豆泥，然后抱着对方身体取暖，或是做爱。这一切让他们觉得自己仿佛真成了大人，肆无忌惮随心所欲的大人。

朝夏唤醒了望海，把班尼迪克蛋分他一半。两人狼吞虎咽埋头吃着，似乎都在思考着自己的心事。

“你加了沙拉酱？”

“不，是芬兰酱，我从店里“拿”的。”

顺便一提，朝夏还有一份餐厅后厨的零工，他偶尔会带回客人吃剩下的牛排，甜点，或是餐厅原料和食物，在不被人发现的情况下。他那双擅长打飞机的手在这种事上也很灵巧，从未失手过。

“比我妈的熏肉三明治好吃多了。”

“你知道，她永远只买打折的火腿和吐司，而且从不管家里养的猫，所以她做的三明治里总有一股猫尿骚味。”

望海不说话，把盘子里最后一点蛋液舔干净，然后仰面躺在旧沙发上，他避开了沙发的破洞，因为从那漏出的弹簧会硌得人生疼。

“我老妈在催我。”

“结婚？”朝夏打趣似的说着，顿了一下，他又开口，“你要告诉她你有个‘男友’吗？”

“你是我‘男友’吗？”

“谁知道呢。”

朝夏不说话了，他躺在沙发的另一头，看着天花板上的蜘蛛网，从上个月开始那上面就破了几个洞，一直没有修补的痕迹。或许那只可怜的蜘蛛已经冻死了，他想。

“我要想想出路的事了，朝夏，你未来想去哪？”

“我不知道，可能搭个车，一路往南，去加拿大转转，再去纽约，我在那有几个姐妹，如果没死的话还能投奔她们，你呢？要去社区大学吗？”

“社区大学？”望海从鼻子里发出哼声，“读那玩意有什么用，出来了不一样是去修车厂换轮胎？”

“去华盛顿试试？听说那边有钱赚，至少比待在阿拉斯加这种鬼地方好。”

“说起来，你干嘛来阿拉斯加？”

“想看看极光。”朝夏说着，在空中用手指比划了几下，“我高中的男友，约着跟他一起看极光来着，结果没去成，所以我就自己来了。”

“他人呢？”

“结婚了。”

“真操蛋。”

“谁让我长着一副亚裔的面孔，而且还是个gay。”

“你至少像个混血，我才是真的惨。”望海捂住脸，似乎在发牢骚，“要是我老妈知道我是gay，肯定会杀了我的。”

“你老妈是基督徒？”

“没，她信什么佛教。”望海说着，又补充了一句，“因为那玩意据说可以保佑她赚钱。”

“佛教啊，我爷爷家里好像有雕像来着，他死了之后被我拿去砸核桃了。”朝夏惆怅地说着，“现在我每次吃核桃都会想起爷爷。”

“你爷爷是日本人？”

“我早跟你说过了我没有别的血统......话说，你觉得你是什么人？日本人？美国人？”

“我？”望海皱了皱眉，“我什么都不是，我就是我。”

沉默了一会，朝夏起身去开沙丁鱼罐头。 

“望海，你以后要去哪？”

“我不知道。”

说着，望海将剩下的半瓶伏特加苏打一饮而尽。

第二年的三月，望海带着朝夏去看极光。

他用在修理厂赚的钱买了一堆破铜烂铁，然后又靠自己的手艺把它们加工成一辆二手的福特。这个过程好似失传的时间魔法，朝夏一连几天都津津有味地看那辆破车如何在他手底下起死回生。

最后更换了引擎和打火线，两人连试运行都没有就直接把车开上了公路。他们从阿拉斯加费尔班克斯最北边的利文古德出发，然后一直往北开。车上堆放着他们那个破房子里的宝贝，朝夏从餐厅“拿”来的熏肉，香肠和长棍面包，望海问老妈“借”的一整箱威士忌。没人知道他们的计划，他们凌晨出发，如同两个影子，两个即将升天的幽灵，悄悄离开了费尔班克斯。

几个小时后租房给他们住的布朗夫人会生气地大叫，如同一只吵闹的长尾猴，那个干瘪的老妇人会跑去望海老妈那追讨拖欠的房租。而朝夏打工餐厅的领班查理，那个一脸精明的小胡子，或许会气势汹汹地跑来抓人，然后正巧碰上跟望海老妈对骂着的布朗夫人。

这场闹剧或许会闹到警局去，不过那已经不再关他们的事了。

望海与朝夏的车开得不快，但是怕熄火，两人互相倒替着日夜不停地开。他们为了提神而喝酒，把威士忌混在可乐里喝下去，然后感觉胃里像烧起来了似的。周围的一切都被远古的冰雪淹没，能看到的只有一片无边际的白色，像望海在喝醉之后盯着电灯看太久之后那种白，是虚无的，悲凉的，无一物存在的，如世界尽头的那种空白。对，就像现在两个人立刻从世界上消失，也不会带来任何改变一样，没有人记得他们，也不会有人在意他们。他们就是这种空白，源于一种无法抗拒的打娘胎里带来的荒诞。

天色一直很暗，但因为喝了太多的酒，望海分不清这到底是暴风雪来的前兆还是北极圈的极夜。他坐在副驾，从口袋里掏出大麻烟卷来抽，那是几个月前他从某个来自广岛的老乡那弄来的。“天杀的战争，到处都在死人，叫人怎么清醒着在这世道活下去。”那个戴着头巾矮个子小孩愤愤不平地骂，还给了他几张“邮票”，喝多了之后拍着肩膀跟他称兄道弟，劝他去旧金山谋出路，“记得在头上戴几朵花，你会遇见好人，他娘的真正的好人。”

望海后来真的去了旧金山，不过那是很多年之后了。现在的他还年轻，胸口里有无尽的热情和勇气在躁动，分不清白天和黑夜，他觉得身体热得要燃烧起来，变成一团火，可以光着身子跑出去融化外面的冰雪。这种没由来的力量让他迷失，他俯身去亲吻朝夏，吻得他的阴茎硬挺起来，望海就拉开他的裤子把那玩意含在嘴里，上下吞咽，用舌尖挑拨他最敏感的地方，直到朝夏射在他嘴里。

那场疯狂的极光之行的终点或许是在怀斯曼，也好像是在萨格旺，总之不是他们最初计划的地方。望海早就忘了他们到底看到极光了没，那片绿色的，铺天盖地的光幕，指引着世界尽头的光。好像看到了，但望海那被大麻和“邮票”烧坏了的脑子记不得了。他只记得在一个深夜，他关掉了车的前灯，让自己与世界的黑暗融为一体。车在疾驰在无边的黑暗，而朝夏就在旁边，望海可以感受到他的气息。于是望海松开了方向盘，把油门踩到底。

“你看，我们在飞啊。”

说着，他吻住了朝夏，把他压在那破烂不堪洒满污渍的座椅上，朝夏的呻吟声令他兴奋，让他的下体坚硬的像北极圈的冰层。他直接插入朝夏的下身，占有他，然后抽动。朝夏将精液射在坐垫上，而他则射在朝夏的体内。

那充斥着污浊的酒气，大麻的呛鼻气味和精液腥臭的车，似乎成了他们最后的归宿。他们可以一直一直走下去，不管望海那多嘴的肥胖老妈，不管朝夏厌恶的小胡子领班，也不管费尔班克斯边境小城里一切无聊的，丑陋的，剥削他们生命的东西。是的，他们可以永远在路上，只要有足够的汽油，以及足够的酒和熏肉面包。

望海再次收到朝夏消息的时候，他已经在安大略省了。一个开卡车的男人带走了他。带走了他好看的琥珀色眼睛和略微泛黄的头发，以及他像女人似的柔软身体。望海不愿再提那次失败的旅行，朝夏走后他没能去社区大学，而是跑去军队预备役。

【因为我想去天上看星星】

望海在信里扯了谎，理由很难讲，或许是自尊心在作祟，他不想让朝夏知道参军这事不过是为了逃避家人，以及在某个做军官的叔叔手下讨个饭吃。

【星星，好啊，我也想看星星，望海你知道吗，在阿拉斯加的五年里我看北斗星已经看到吐了，如果能看，我想看南十字星，据说这玩意只有在南半球才看得到】

服役第二年，望海得到消息说，朝夏已经到了旧金山，他在那儿认识了些人，不知道是不是矮个子口中的“真正的好人”，至少他的日子过得去，甚至比跟自己一起的时候更好。想到这点望海觉得开心，又难受得想喝酒。他托同队的加利福尼亚人帮自己搞酒，但那个毛头小子不仅没替他搞来酒，还让两人一起背了处罚。望海在月亮底下绕着操场跑圈的时候，思维偶尔会飘回跟朝夏一起的日子，他拼命想回忆起来，当时朝夏到底看到极光了没。但是没用，记忆跟他们在布朗夫人的破房子里煮的粥似的，糊成一坨。

朝夏启程去纽约的时候，正巧赶上望海的部队接到调离命令。望海写了很多封信给朝夏，告诉他自己要离开这，去一个炎热潮湿且陌生的东南亚国家，他迫切地想得知朝夏在纽约的落脚地是否还是预计的那个，以便以后继续寄信给他。

但朝夏没有回信，一直到望海打好包裹的时候都没有。或许是还在路上，望海安慰自己，朝夏不可能就这样销声匿迹。不知为何，这种莫名的自信成了望海日后在战场上唯一的指望。在那些被闷湿的气候折磨的日子，或是枕着同伴尸体入睡的日子。望海想起的不是老妈做的熏肉三明治，不是阿拉斯加的冰雪，而是朝夏。

望海在军队里没有朋友，也不可能有，他来的第一天就被老兵狠整了一顿。他们一个个高大壮实，身上散发着汗臭粗鲁如野兽，简直像被战场泯灭了人性的恶鬼。这些人在夜里把他绑在热带雨林的树上，剥掉他的衣服裤子，让他略显瘦弱的身体暴露在湿热的空气中。望海忽然很害怕，害怕自己的阴茎会被人握住，被弄硬，在即将高潮的时候连同下面的睾丸一起成了这些人的战利品。又或是他们会把他按在地上，从后面上他，全然没有朝夏的温柔，有的只是彻底的征服和泄欲。如果是这样，望海肯定会死，不是在战场上被枪子儿打死，就是自杀。

所幸那些畜生没胆做到这份上，他们只是打了他一顿，然后把他晾在那喂蚊子。有个来自俄亥俄的麦克弗森临走前仔细端详他的头，然后半是认真半是开玩笑地说：“我叔叔，老麦克弗森，之前在日本，割了好多人的头，他还把一个骷髅带上了鱼雷艇，到现在海军的341号上面说不定还有那玩意的残渣，哈哈，有趣吧，杂种，你是日本人？还是美国人？”

望海想摇头，但他太累了，只能将头低垂在胸前，甚至无法正眼去看他。“我只是我。”他小声嘟囔，换来麦克弗森的唾沫吐在脸上。

那个国家没有冰天雪地，就像阿拉斯加没有烈日炎炎。这一切显得太过不真实，连同枪炮的轰鸣，埋伏在田野乡间的共党和随处可见的死亡。望海很多时候会觉得自己不是身处异国他乡，而是正行走在梦境里。在一个燥热的午夜，他分不清自己是睡着还是在做梦，但抬头的时候，他愣了一下，花了很长时间注视着天空中的亮点，四颗连成十字的星星。

那就是南十字星。

他把这件事写在信里，寄给朝夏。但依旧没有收到回信。

在那个国家的第三年，也可能是第四年，望海得以回家。他很幸运，只丢了一只眼睛，跛了一条腿。而小麦克弗森则不然，他为自己钟爱的国家献上了生命，望海不知道他的头颅会不会被风干，做防腐处理，最后成了某个人的藏品。这种事令人麻木，望海觉得自己的心里的火已经熄灭，那束在阿拉斯加冰原上猛烈燃烧，让人觉得会一直烧到世界尽头的火，消失了。他已经不想再去社区大学，或是去汽车维修店打工，酒和大麻都无法激起他的兴趣，他可以吃上好的牛排和罗曼尼∙康帝的红酒活着，但吃草也可以，他不再嫌弃老妈做的带着尿骚味的三明治，他只想好好睡一觉。

但他还是忘不了朝夏。

带着一只玻璃眼球，一条跛腿，一笔并没多少的退役金，望海买了一张去纽约市格林尼治村的车票。那时正好是新年，男男女女都走在街上，烂醉的，半醉的，装醉的。好像一只又一只发情的畜生，时刻瞅准了空子准备去交配。还有游行的人群，他们头上绑着发带，举着牌子对着政府大楼叫嚣，这里也是战争，望海想。他从一个战场逃回来，现在又来到另一个战场。就像很多年前他在阿拉斯加遇见的那个矮个子说的一样，天杀的战争，到处都在死人，所以人很难清醒着在这世道活下去。

想到能和朝夏重逢，他心底忽然又涌起了一点渴望，一点火苗。他想再找到那个矮个子的老乡，用所有的钱买他手里的大麻和“邮票”，然后再买一辆车，带朝夏去看南十字星。

他想着这些事穿过人群，拖着跛腿走得很慢，到了朝夏当年给他的地址，没找到人，又花了好久时间才打听到那群人现在的住址。望海犹豫了很久才去敲门，因为不知道该说什么。

望海没能见到朝夏，开门的几个变装者听了他的讲述之后，欢快地喊他“南十字星”，然后让他看朝夏曾经住过的房间，顺便把朝夏的遗物给了他。

那是几百封未送达的信，从他没能和朝夏联系上就匆忙离开的那天起，整整三年的信堆满了一个手提箱，每一封都散发着好闻的香水味。望海抚摸着它们，好像看到了朝夏在阿拉斯加费尔班克斯的小镇酒馆，抱着吉他低垂眼睛看着他时候的样子。那时候他唱了一首歌，《Blowing in the wind》，望海还记得他上扬的尾音，莫名打动人心。

How many roads must a man walk down

Before you call him a man?

How many seas must a white dove sail

Before she sleeps in the sand?

Yes, and how many times must the cannon balls fly

Before they're forever banned?

The answer, my friend, is blowin' in the wind

The answer is blowin' in the wind

Yes, and how many years can a mountain exist

Before it's washed to the sea?

Yes, and how many years can some people exist

Before they're allowed to be free?

Yes, and how many times can a man turn his head

And pretend that he just doesn't see?

The answer, my friend, is blowin' in the wind

The answer is blowin' in the wind

Yes, and how many times must a man look up

Before he can see the sky?

Yes, and how many ears must one man have

Before he can hear people cry?

Yes, and how many deaths will it take 'till he knows

That too many people have died?

The answer, my friend, is blowin' in the wind

The answer is blowin' in the wind

朝夏那几个好心的“姐妹”给他指了路，他穿越大半个纽约城，去最遥远的墓地见他。坐在车上的时候，望海看着四周无边际的白，忽然想起年轻时的那次极光之旅。他记得朝夏身上的气味，他的温度，笑容。

那时候朝夏跟他说过，如果我们之间谁不见了，一定不要流泪，因为日本传说中有冥界，有三途川，死掉的人要过了那河之后才能轮回转世。如果爱的人为他流泪，他忍不住回头了，那就没办法过河了。

“你连日本话都不会说，还信这种东西？”望海嘲笑了他，他不在意，依旧坐在一旁看望海修车。那时候他们还年轻，年轻到可以开着一辆不知道什么时候会熄火的破车闯荡去世界的尽头。

在公园墓地，望海转了很久才找到他的墓碑，与其说是墓碑，不如说是角落里孤零零的一块小石头，上面只有很小一行字。

Asaka Manato

1939.9.15~1969.6.27

“我看到南十字星了。”

望海坐在墓碑对面，看着它，一动不动，很久很久。

在太阳西沉的时候，望海抓着不灵便的那条腿，艰难地起身。缺了一只眼睛让他的视力变得很差，他得在天黑之前赶去远处的车站。想着，他抖落身上厚厚的积雪，用粗糙的手掌抹干净墓碑上的雪花，然后俯身亲吻了一下墓碑。

做完这一切，望海转身离去，直到走出墓园之前，他都没有流泪。


	3. Chapter 3

**第三个故事** **・** **香水**

“你知道吗，嗅觉是人类最原始，最低等的技能，但同时，嗅觉也是人类五感之中唯一一个不经过大脑新皮质，而直接与旧皮质相连接的感官。所以，气味会直接刺激大脑旧皮质中的杏仁核，引发情感。”

“哦？这是你最近在研究的东西？”

“有点兴趣罢了，听说过普鲁斯特效应吗？”

“说来听听。”

“法国作家马塞尔·普鲁斯特在其作品《追忆似水年华》中写到这样一段轶事：主人公把玛德莲蛋糕浸泡在红茶里，一口气吃下，被茶浸泡的糕点的气味，使其清晰地回忆起儿时住过的家，家附近的小路和小镇的样子。这段被糕点气味唤醒的记忆，既生动，又包含情感。于是，我们把这种嗅到曾经闻过的一种气味时，就会开启当时的记忆，联想起已经过去很久，几乎早已忘记的一个场景、一段往事，称作‘普鲁斯特效应’......”

听了这段话，朝夏咯咯笑了起来，她伸手抚摸过身边男人的脸，从高耸的鼻子，到紧紧抿着的嘴唇，再到赤裸的胸膛，小腹，下体。直到她紧紧握住男人的阴茎，然后轻柔地揉搓令它坚硬起来。

“我不懂什么普鲁斯特效应，也没看过《追忆似水年华》。”朝夏轻吻着他的下巴，继续说起来，“不过我听说过，那些总是用很重香料的国家人，他们拒绝理性的科学，拥有最坚定的信仰，可以为了偶像把炸药绑在身上冲进人群，和其他几十几百无辜的可怜人一起变成肉片.....呐，你不觉得是气味这种东西绕过了理性，让他们上瘾沉醉失控，最后做出了这种事？”

朝夏说着，翻身压在男人的身上，把那根硬起来的东西对准自己的下身，缓慢地坐上去，她轻声呻吟，敞开自己容纳对方的侵入。

“我有时候会怀疑，你是不是也用了什么香料洗脑了我的杏仁核，才让我忍不住想跟你做爱的。”

“杏仁核不会因为气味的影响而导致性欲旺盛。”男人喘息了起来，他的阴茎正在朝夏的 体内膨大，逐渐剥夺着理智。他的手摸上朝夏的胸，继续喃喃说着，“只有杏仁核的损伤才会导致性欲旺盛和性行为增多，而且那是叫Klüver–Bucy症候群的一种病。”

“Klüver–Bucy。”

朝夏发出了一个在日本人少见的漂亮卷舌音，重复了这个词。

“你不觉得很性感吗？”

望海是一个理智克己到无趣的男人，他每天7点起床，吃一个煎蛋和两片烤面包，在等咖啡烧好的时候他会阅读最新一期的日刊スポーツ，但只看足球板块。十几年前在校队的时候他踢后卫，球技一般，因为缺人所以去填空，却意外踢满了整个学生时代。在喝咖啡的时候他打开电视，依旧只看时政新闻。30分钟后准时去洗漱，然后绕着附近的河道慢跑五公里，在8点15之前回家，洗澡，用薰衣草味的沐浴露。9点整，望海会出现在自己的工作室门前，开始准备一天的工作。

那是一家不大的香水店，也兼卖其他的香味用品，如薰香和除臭剂，以及一些自制的手工香皂之类的东西。望海会一连几个小时整理他的货品或是做清洁，记录每一项商品的数量和库存，然后坐在柜台后面，思索下一个季节需要推出的新香型。柑橘型还是木香型，或许应该多加一点甜橙油或是薄荷，迷迭香和薰衣草已经是上个时代的老古董了，但加入一点月桂油或是黑加仑的话，会不会重新焕发生机。望海的脑子里装着香叶醇，玫瑰油，乙酸柏木酯，龙涎香醚，安息香香树脂，丁香，茉莉，苏合香，佛手柑以及天竺葵。这些香精的分子式缠绕着他的思绪，让他时常忽视掉那些进来的客人。

最初，朝夏也是被他忽视掉的客人之一，她穿着红白相间的碎花连衣裙，染成棕色的长发随意地披在肩上。“有没有适合同学会的香水，那种令人一闻就会回到学生时代的。”说这话的时候她的眼睛睁的大大的，看上去带着笑意。

望海搞不懂为什么去参加同学会还要准备特意的香水，也不明白什么叫“令人回到学生时代”的香味，他盯着那位客人看了几秒，然后花了半个小时陪她挑选各种香水，直到鼻子酸肿分辨不出甜橙油和红橘油。最后，挑剔的客人选了一款花果香型的小容量香水，爽快地刷卡付钱。

“欢迎下次光临。”

说这话的时候望海的笑容有点僵硬，他压根就不信这种女人会再次光临他的店铺，这只是必须的一个步骤，就像他在下午三点必须花十分钟去烧一壶浓缩咖啡来一样，持续十几年，不曾改变。

他慢慢喝咖啡到下午7点店铺关门，然后埋头在工作室调配新产品。将精油与酒精按照比例混合，搅拌均匀，之后装入遮光容器内储存几周，以让香精油中的杂质充分沉淀。望海做这事的时候脑子里会浮现出奇妙的幻想，他想象午后的阳光射入郁郁葱葱的丛林，便在里面加入一点檀木香油，或是方樟醇。如果出现在他脑海里的是广袤无际的碧蓝色海洋绵延至天边，他便会选偏冷感的西瓜酮和薄荷油。接下来是中调，这是一款香水的核心，望海通常会选一些花香型的精油来配合客户的个人气质，不知为何，在想到上午那个女人的时候，他鬼使神差地选了玫瑰精油，格拉斯玫瑰和大马士革玫瑰。

朝夏。

几天后第二次见到那女人的时候，望海拿到了她的名片，上面印着这个名字，但除此之外别无他物。

朝夏在他的店里定了一批精装小瓶的女士香水，要喷在名片上让它散发芬芳。望海尽忠职守地陪她挑选香水，重复上一次的作业。在敲定香型之后望海将那批在地下室储存几周的香水半成品取出，用红外和紫外线进行醇化处理，让不同酯类化合物的香气与酒精产生酯化反应，这会令香水的香气变得更为细致而醇厚，如同醇化后的红酒一般变得醉人且充满余韵。做这些的时候朝夏一直在他的脑子里打转，他试图寻找一种合适的香气去描述她，前调或许是柠檬油，也或许是橘子和天竺葵精油。

望海将新生产的香水放入冷柜里保存后，他以为至少几周都见不到朝夏了，这让他放松，逃脱复杂的人际关系是一件令人开心的事。他在10点前后离开工作室回家，喝一杯牛奶然后做半个小时的力量训练。时钟的指针指向11点的时候，他去洗澡，依旧用那个薰衣草味的沐浴露，最后在12点之前准时关灯入睡。

望海从不做梦，他陷入深度的睡眠，然后第二天重复相同日程。

但第三天的夜晚，望海没能在10点离开工作室，更没能在12点前入睡。那个女人在他的工作室待到11点，为了看他怎样在过滤机中加入硅藻土来过澄清半成品的香水。她对香水的好奇心过于旺盛，望海想着，一边将正色之后的香水灌入精致的水晶瓶中，一边盘算着怎样对朝夏表达送客的意思。但这想法没能持续太久，因为几分钟后朝夏就摸上他的胸膛，然后吻住他。

做爱对望海是一件陌生的事，他好奇过，但又隐隐觉得这对他的人生来讲不是一件必须的事。他可以手淫，或是用飞机杯解决自己的欲望。至于女人，女人固然是好，但她们需要花费太多的精力和时间去维持，就像望海在自家后院种的玫瑰，月季，月桂，百合，鸢尾和栀子花。望海一边思考着应该把剩下的香水装瓶以防止那些宝贵液体和香气的挥发，一边拉下腰带，从后面进入了朝夏。这个女人身上散发着上次那种“令人回到学生时代”的香味，只是望海没想起自己的学生时代，他放任身体反应，一下又一下插入，温柔地动作，保持频率，让朝夏在自己射精前到达高潮。这是性爱中最基本的礼仪，他觉得。

望海直到深夜12点才回到家中，日程往后推延了两个小时。他有条不紊地喝牛奶，做力量训练，洗澡，直到在时针走过2点才躺到了床上。望海没能迅速入睡，他脑海里飘荡着的是朝夏的影子。她那柔软而富有弹性的乳房，紧实的大腿，温暖的阴道，以及自己射在里面的精液，就像刚才喝的牛奶一样白。忘记避孕了，望海突然想起来。

不过幸好，朝夏并没有因为一次突如其来的性爱而怀孕，或者说在决定勾引望海的时候，她就已经提前做好了避孕措施。这个女人似乎有备而来，但又像是一时的心血来潮。望海没有太多的时间去思考，只是默默接受朝夏闯入他的生活。

朝夏会在周二和周五的下午6点到来，她偶尔会带红酒或是芝士蛋糕做伴手礼，以便增加晚餐时的情调。而更多的，则是避孕套。两人在下午7点钟前后离开工作室前往望海的房子，吃意大利面，牛排，或是奶油蘑菇浓汤。在望海一丝不苟地切碎口菇和洋葱的时候，朝夏会一旁的凳子上托着下巴看他，偌大的房子里只剩下菜刀碾碎食材的咔嚓声。

偶尔，朝夏也会跟他搭话。

“你有过喜欢的女孩子吗？”

“没有。”

“一个都没有？”朝夏有点惊讶。

“没有。”

“诶......真无聊。”朝夏的眼神暗淡了下去。

“等等，莫非你有过喜欢的男孩子？”朝夏的眼睛不知为何又亮了起来。

“没有。”

“你会说‘没有’两个字吗？”朝夏嘟起了嘴巴。

“不是。”

“你是机器人吗？”朝夏苦笑了起来。

“不是。”

话题归于沉默，空气中再次只剩下开水的咕嘟声。望海把口菇和洋葱加入锅中，缓慢搅拌。他不太明白朝夏话里的意思，不明白为什么朝夏说他无聊，不明白为什么实话实说也会被认为是机器人，当然，他最不明白的是朝夏为什么会选他做情人。

在吃过晚餐后，两人一起洗澡，用望海那瓶薰衣草味的沐浴液。自从朝夏定期出现在他家之后，沐浴液的消耗量急剧上升。望海心里想着这事，用毛巾擦干净身体，然后和朝夏去卧室。在床上他会用手掌抚摸朝夏不大的乳房，随着朝夏的呻吟声，她的乳头变得坚硬，像皱起的橘子。望海含住她的乳头，用另一只手去触摸她的下身，如果她的阴道口变得湿滑，那他就可以把自己的阴茎插入，而如果她还有些干涩，望海就要继续爱抚她。

望海那双擅长将香精油的量控制在毫升的灵巧手指在这时候派上了用场，做爱这事并不难，想着，他用手扶着自己的阴茎进入朝夏，听着她吐出沉重的喘息和呻吟。在最初的时候她会紧张，但在望海的安抚下她的阴道开始放送，身体也开始逐渐享受这一过程。望海缓慢地抽插，每一下都恰到好处。他会亲吻朝夏的脖子，突起的锁骨和坚硬的乳头，这会让她快乐，望海明白。在朝夏临近高潮的时候她会用双腿紧紧缠绕住望海的腰，挺起臀部贴近他。望海知道她在高潮，于是进入得更深，在她高潮之后再射精，让快感沿着脊髓爬升。

做爱之后朝夏会再去洗一次澡，这让望海家那瓶薰衣草味的沐浴液变得更加岌岌可危。朝夏离去之后，望海依旧喝牛奶，做力量训练，洗去汗水，然后回到床上尝试入睡。

不知为何，在遇到朝夏后，望海开始做梦了。

望海的梦境里有太多的混沌，有花草，有树木，有不知道名字的海岸，他看着这些，脑子里划过依兰、天竺葵，豆蔻，檀香油，香豆素，苯氧乙酸烯丙酯，香兰素，水杨酸己烯酯......这是他第一次看到梦境，于是他试图用熟悉的分子式来了解陌生的一切，这种感觉令他心安。直到他终于在梦境中安定下来时，他想到朝夏，这个女人或许是柠檬油，橘子再加上一点玫瑰，但他想不到后调的气味。

在两人相遇了半年后，朝夏依旧会在每个周二和周五的下午来见望海，与他共进晚餐，然后做爱。这代表着他在这两天不能准时闭店，去工作室干自己的活，按时回家喝牛奶做重量训练，甚至很难准时入睡。尽管他对朝夏一无所知，无论是她的年纪，出身，家庭，工作还是人际关系，但这种感觉并不坏。

朝夏犹如一只迷途飞入他家花园的蝴蝶，自顾自地在这安家落户，甚至连花园的主人——望海也一起占有了。

因为她的出现，望海的生活节奏开始变调，他因为这种事觉得头痛，便把周二和周五的工作压缩在周一和周六解决，直到他发现在朝夏越来越多地出现在他的脑海中。他们在一起的时间变多，因为朝夏偶尔会直接留宿，睡前与他探讨各种奇怪的问题。哲学，文学，历史，天文，物理，小说，演剧，落语，综艺，诗歌，艺术，生命，存在，虚无，植物，花朵，香水......

望海开始看书，普鲁斯特的《追忆似水年华》和坎德尔的《追寻记忆的痕迹》，他学着主动打开话题，讨论“普鲁斯特效应”和“杏仁核”，试图找到一点他和朝夏的区别。这让他想起学生时代。

冬季到来的时候，朝夏消失了一个月。望海觉得她或许是一只玫瑰精灵，因为寒冷而消失。而临近年关她再次出现在望海，剪了短发，看起来什么都没发生。她依旧笑着，用硕大的眼睛看望海切碎洋葱和生火腿，然后对望海的厨艺挑三拣四。那天上床前，她特意喷了望海第一次帮她挑选的香水，有些甜腻的“令人回到学生时代”的香味。

“这个不适合你。”

在朝夏为他口交的时候，他开口说。

“那什么样的适合我？”

朝夏将他压在床上，坐在他身上与他交合。

“你调一款适合我的，给我。”

因为望海没回答，所以朝夏一边扭动身体一边抢先说。

“会让我得Klüver–Bucy症的那种。”

她说这话的时候，上翘的尾音很性感。望海想着这种无聊的事，射在了她的体内。

在那之后，朝夏再没来找过他。

望海是一个理智克己到无趣的男人，他每天7点起床，吃一个煎蛋和两片烤面包，在等咖啡烧好的时候他读完了《追忆似水年华》的最后一个小节，没怎么看懂，但是很有趣。。在喝咖啡的时候他打开电视，依旧只看时政新闻。30分钟后准时去洗漱，然后绕着家附近的河道慢跑五公里，在8点15之前回家，洗澡，用新款的香皂。他已经不再用薰衣草味的沐浴露了，自从上一瓶用完之后，他换成了薄荷味的香皂。

客人很少，即便有，也不会有人要他帮忙挑选香水。每个人都来色匆匆，选定了商品之后刷卡走人，像是赶着去谈一桩价值一个亿的大生意。于是他品货，补货，将新一季的订单录入电脑，然后整理客户名单和发货时间。做这些事的时候他脑子里是普鲁斯特，诗歌，艺术，坎德尔，文学，历史，杏仁核，哲学，物理，Klüver–Bucy症。

在下午三点，望海去烧咖啡，一边喝咖啡一边凝视门外，这个动作会一直持续到6点。之后他会准备关门，放下卷帘门回到工作室调配新的香水。

几周前混合并醇化的香精油此时已经成熟，他把那些小瓶子拿出来，小心翼翼地过滤，正色，让它们焕发出最正宗的淡粉。这里面混合着几滴意大利橘子，香柠檬，天竺葵精油，格拉斯玫瑰，大马士革玫瑰。以及，望海终于找到的合适后调——白麝香。是的，干净的，纯粹的，中性的，以及神秘的白麝香让这瓶香水变得完整。

望海把那些粉色的液体灌入晶莹透亮的小水晶瓶中，凝视许久，最后还是没把它放入惯常的储存室，而是带回了家。

望海依旧是在10点前后离开工作室，路过便利店的时候他买了买牛奶，回家后喝掉满满一杯，停留十分钟，然后继续做半个小时的力量训练。在临近11点的时候，他去洗澡，让身体被好闻的薄荷味包围着。

晚上的气温因为季节的更替而变得燥热，马上就要立夏了，想着，望海打开卧室的窗户，他看着夜空发呆，似乎在思考什么。随即又转身，去拿那个从工作室带回来的小瓶子。封口松了一点，香气从那里面漏了出来。那是某种清新，神秘，同时又带着些许辛辣的香气，像柠檬油，又或是橘子和玫瑰精油。但你不可否认，这款香水的后调，一定是白麝香。

望海闻着它，脑海里闪过追忆似水年华，又闪过杏仁核，以及其他的很多东西。

你知道吗，嗅觉是人类最原始，最低等的技能，但同时，嗅觉也是人类五感之中唯一一个不经过大脑新皮质，而直接与旧皮质相连接的感官。所以，气味会直接刺激大脑旧皮质中的杏仁核，引发情感。

“这东西会让人得Klüver–Bucy症。”

望海喃喃说着，将水晶瓶拧紧放到了床头，只是他没注意到，做这一切的时候他的眼眶正变得湿润。

Ps：文中的香水来自maa在ins里提到过的MISS DIOR ROSE N' ROSES


	4. Chapter 4

**第四个故事** **・** **群山**

冈野山脉绵延上百公里，从东南沿海横跨大片土地一直延伸到内陆，仿佛一道天然的屏障，切断了冈野县与其他郡县的联结。如果你要来这个隐藏在山野怀抱中的小镇，就得打出起码三天的空闲。一天坐电车穿越数十甚至上百的隧道，在不断交替的白昼和黑暗中模糊掉自己感官的敏度，直到太阳西斜人也变得昏昏入睡时，在那个两天才迎来一次停留的小站台下车，再坐两个小时的巴士进城。

而回去的时候，你同样得花费几个小时的时间翻越山头和原野，如迷途的孩子似的在车站等待那班遥遥无期的归程电车。尽管这个城镇是友好而温暖的，但旅途的漫长往往会如此轻易地击碎人试图去亲近它的心情。连同那片看似壮美的山系，也在这种长久的枯燥中失去了吸引力。

冈野这片土地正在死去，望海可以确定。但同时心底也隐隐有种声音在告诉着她，死去的只是那些以强硬的姿态霸占了这儿的人，他们开荒，种植，吸取自然的馈赠又贪婪地开始掠夺土地的生命。这种日子持续了成百上千年，直到他们失去了对土地的信仰，拖家带口地离开这个小镇前往东京，去寻找更多的生命力。

人的离去带走了烟火气，让这片原野变得荒凉。但群山依旧活着，它们在春日苏醒，萌发；在夏日生长，雀跃；在秋日变得饱满，丰腴；又在冬日沉睡，回归荒芜。望海能看到这一切，不只是那些草木，虫鱼，兽禽，还有更多的，那些千百年来长久地栖息在这群山之中的生灵，妖怪，以及神明。

望海走过山脊上的步道，虔诚地对着那因为年久失修而变得破败的地藏神龛合手，她隐约看到神龛背后若隐若现的微小影子，似乎对她的到来感到好奇又畏惧。

“哟，你又来了。”

一个听上去有些苍老的声音和气地跟她打招呼。

“您早啊。”望海拿出随身带着的苹果摆在了神龛前，并不抬头去看树上的影子。“您听起来精神多了。”

“哪儿的话，老朽已经老了，不复当年的威风了，这儿也一样，没人来都荒掉了......不过老朽还记得，上次祭典的时候，他们抬着轿子走过老朽面前的时候，那么老些人，走得慢慢的，谁走过老朽这都要鞠个躬......”

望海不再回复它，她明白这声音的主人已经陷入了对过往的回忆，这种依烟火气而托生的小神明，一旦失去了人的信仰和崇拜，很快就会失去力量，神志和精神，继而退化为最原始的灵。或许它会消失，但也有可能变成危害山野生灵的恶灵。想到这，望海的手握紧了腰际的呪符。

“老友啊。”那声音又响了起来，“你是最后来看老朽的人了，老朽自知没能力守护这些人，但老朽知晓你的能力，这是老朽最后的请求了，待老朽消失之后，好好守护这片林子......”

那声音逐渐变得悠远，或许在明天，也可能是后日的黎明，这神龛的主人就要彻底消散在晨风中了。望海听着这声音，终还是放下了咒符，对着神龛再拜了拜，而后启程向山林更深的地方走去。

正午时分的日光穿透林间层叠的树杈枝叶的罅隙落了下来，在地面投射出影影绰绰的光斑，随着风微颤着，好似轻盈的精灵般在望海的身边舞蹈。她能听到群山之中生灵的呼吸声，轻柔和和缓，仿佛正睡着的孩子，又像是曼妙的女妖在枕边的呼唤，求她停下脚步伴她度过这漫长的夜。

但还不行，不是时候，望海摆脱了山野的挽留，朝着目的地跋涉。那是从几日前就让她隐约感到不安的某个地方，有一股强大的灵力正把山的灵脉搅得混乱而危险，或许是某个不长眼的过路妖怪在此地安了巢，也可能是寂寞太久的神明的恶作剧。但不管怎样，作为这片山系守护者的望海，不得不去解决这麻烦。

在阳光偏离正中的轨道，开始由张扬变得柔和的时候，望海终于来到了深山中开阔地的河谷的附近。从高高的山坡向下望去可以看到山顶来的水流冲击的河水，激起一些白如乳的浪花，而后又裹挟着些碎石残叶朝着山下流去。

这是山脉中最主要水系的支流，也是这路径上许多小户人家赖以生存的水源，望海眯着眼寻找那搅乱灵脉的罪魁祸首，直到一个身影剥夺了她的注意。

那是一个穿着浅灰色和服的高个子女人，她棕色的长发随意地扎成马尾绑在脑后，垂在素色和服的衣领上随着风微微颤动。在这种山野小村落中，穿和服的女人并不少见，不同于偶尔远道而来的游客为了几张可以上传到SNS的照片而穿于身上的那些华丽的和服，这儿的女人穿着的总是些朴素到无趣的和服，尽管，这种素净与高雅似乎更符合这片山脉的气质。

不过这个女人不一样，望海本能地可以感觉到，她身上朦胧有些与众不同的东西。那是一种由强大的灵力汇集成的微弱烟气，如冬日的雾霭般环绕在她的身旁，让望海看不清。她不能断定这女人到底是妖怪，还是生灵，抑或是远道而来的某个神明。

“你也来这散步？”

女人察觉到了正从背后逐渐接近自己的望海，轻笑着跟她打招呼。

“嗯......”

像是在作弊时候被老师抓了个正着一般，望海的回应有些底气不足。

“真是好天气啊。”女人说着这话转过头，露出明朗的笑容和大大的眼睛，她目不斜视地看着望海，像是在看什么新奇玩意似的。“秋高气爽，是个看红叶的好时候。”

“前两天下了几场雨，冷了，红叶会更好看，像是去年的暖秋，空气又干又热，红叶打起卷了落得太快就不好看了。”

感受到女人并没什么恶意，望海悄悄将手中的符咒塞回了口袋。

“你对这很了解啊，在这附近住？”

“是，我一直住在这边，从......”说到这，望海感觉头有些隐隐作痛，大脑深处似乎有些重要的记忆被埋进了雾气里，让她的回忆断了片。

正想着，女人恰到好处地打断了她的话，“这样啊，我也一直住在这片，就在这山下的镇子里，你瞧。”说着，女人伸手去指那起伏的山峦中若隐若现的房屋和公路。“那条路，去年新修的，你有印象吗？”

“是吗，我不记得了。”望海揉着太阳穴，无精打采地回应。

“这样啊。”女人苦笑了起来，随即又换回了刚才的和善语气接着道：“最近来日本旅行的人很多，政府拨了一笔款下来要振兴这地儿的旅游业，你看着漫山遍野的红叶， 瞧着比京都的好多了吧。那条公路只是开始，接下来铁路也要修过来，通了车，连带着旅馆也要起来好几个了，只可惜......”

“可惜？”

女人最后渐渐淡下去的声音让望海产生了一丝好奇。

“去年这时候吧，那公路上撞死人了，村落里的人和当地政府闹得不可开交，村八分知道吧，政府打破了村里的规矩，那也要付出代价......”

那女人说着，皱起了眉头，似乎回忆起了些令人不开心的过往。望海能感觉到她周身的灵气开始逐渐变得浑浊，这样下去怕是不太好，望海算着身上带的咒符和纸人形的数量，暗暗后悔没把护符带上。

“那个......”望海一边小心地后退，一边开口，“我还有急事，先走一步。”

“是吗，难得遇见人能陪我聊一会，却这么快就要走了。”女人无奈地笑了笑，打趣似的继续说道：“下次有空再来聊聊吧，顺便一提，我不是吃人的妖怪，我叫朝夏，你呢。”

“望海......望海风斗。”

“望海？好名字，让人想起春天的海风了，你看见过大海吗，望海。”

望海不知该怎么回答，只是看着朝夏笑着跟她打趣，然后跟她挥手告别。那天，望海在山顶的林间悄悄观察了很久这个名为朝夏的女人，看着她在河流附近一直待到太阳划过天际落入山谷的阴影中，她的身影才消失不见。

这女人不是妖怪，望海可以确定，她身上有很强的人类气息，就跟她那若隐若现的灵力一样强。这让望海感到不安，因为她从未见过有如此强大灵力的活人。灵力是埋藏在人体内的力量，被肉体的躯壳所束缚着，往往在活着的时候一生都不得以现形。

或许是个灵。

望海想着，回忆起女人所说的那起交通事故，去年在这条路上被撞死的女人，大约就是朝夏的正体。

灵这种东西是人死后的魂魄与灵力的结合体，它们继承了人死前的一部分记忆，却又因为某些放不下的思绪而被迫留在了这世上。有的因为留恋而变成了地缚灵，有的因为仇恨而变成了恶灵，有的则是因为牵绊而化为了守护灵......但是无一例外，它们的存在都会扰乱这世界的平衡，灵脉的安稳，让他们成佛是望海的工作，更是她的仁慈。

朝夏。

望海在手心里写下这几个字，脑海中闪过那女人的样子。是什么让她如此挂念，甚至以灵魂的形态都要留在世间呢？望海想不懂，这女人的气质有点难以捉摸，同时还有着这般强大的力量，贸然行动必然不是明智之举。

望海与朝夏的第二次会面或许是在第二天，也可能是在几日之后，望海不记得了。她只记得自己拿上了护身的符咒，以及写下咒术的纸人形，以防止朝夏那不安定灵力的暴走。

不过，几日不见朝夏依旧淡然平和如初遇时的样子，她浅绿色的和服在风中微微摇曳。

“哟，你又来找我了，望海。”

朝夏依旧很快就察觉到了她的到来，先发制人地笑着冲她打招呼。这是一个阴雨绵延的午后，空气中带着新鲜泥土的腥气和草叶的馥郁，让望海狂跳的心略微平稳了一点，她装作偶遇的样子跟朝夏问好，在河滩边一块干燥的石头上席地而坐。

“你是打小就生活在这的吗？朝夏。”

望海主动打开话题，试探着朝夏的记忆。

“是啊，我就是在镇子下的诊所里出生的。”朝夏自然地接着她的话说了起来，“只可惜我出生不久，妈妈就因为产后大出血而过身了，镇子上的人表面不说，但我知道的，他们背地里都说我是不祥之人。”

“不祥之人？这话怎么说的？”

“我还是个婴儿的时候就经常哭闹，在没人的房间里，盯着某个地方，突然就哇得一声哭起来了。”朝夏把手从两边袖子里掏出来，活灵活现地学着婴儿啼哭的样子，把望海逗得嘴角也上翘了起来，“可能就是因为我太神经质了吧，我爸爸为了照顾我累到精神衰弱，在开长途车的时候昏睡过去，车子直接从山崖上翻下去了。”

朝夏说这话的时候依旧带着笑意。

“那时我才三岁，捧着个空骨灰盒去爸爸的葬礼，因为尸体被山野里的野猪和狼吃干净了，不过倒是拜此所赐连火花都免了......那之后我就碾转被寄养在亲戚家。”

“节哀顺变......好像这么说也不太对。”望海摸了摸耳朵，心中思索着朝夏的人生，或许是因为太过苦难的经历让她对这人世有些执念也说不定。

“虽然亲戚们暗地里对我嫌弃，但也不怪她们，因为我越长大就越明白了一件事......”说到这，朝夏的声音停顿了一下，她的视线瞥过望海，似乎在犹豫着是否应该对只有两面之缘的人说这些事。不过最终，她还是松了口，“我是灵异体质。”

朝夏的坦率让望海有些惊讶，她略微睁大眼睛盯着朝夏，重复了她口中的那几个字。

“灵异体质？”

“嗯嗯，我能看到啊，灵。”

朝夏笑了起来，似乎如释重负般继续说了下去。

“最开始我并不知道它们是什么，只以为所有人都可以看到它们......但随着我年纪越来越大，知道的事越来越多，我终于是明白了，它们是地的灵，天的灵，水的灵，木的灵，人的灵......而且只有我能看到它们。”

“听起来......像小说呢。”望海不敢刺激她，只是附和着说着，但脑子里却滑过了前几天遇见的那个神龛里的小神明。或许朝夏在活着的时候见过它也说不定。

“是啊，就像小说。”朝夏接着说了下去，“但现实不是小说，当我意识到只有我能看到它们的时候，已经晚了，周围人不再把厌恶隐藏在心底，特别是小孩子，他们不像大人一样会伪装，他们会用最直接的方式来排斥那些与自己不同的人，就像本能似的。”

“小孩子的排斥啊......”望海想回忆自己儿时的样子，但记忆有些模糊，像被蒙上了一层迷雾似的不再清晰。自己小时候有去霸凌过谁吗？又或是被谁霸凌过？望海想不起来了。

“就像这样。”

朝夏掀起了自己额前的刘海，露出了额角的一道伤疤，虽然已经很浅了，但看着依旧触目惊心。“小时候被人扔石头打到的。”她解释说。

“看上去好痛，小孩子下手真是没轻没重啊。”不知为何，朝夏的笑容配上她额头上的伤疤，让望海心底涌起了一阵莫名的怜惜。她心疼这个女人，甚至脑海中一瞬间飘过了如果能回到过去，一定要替她好好教训一下那些没轻重小孩的念头。

“还好了，早就不痛了，这样用头发遮着，别人很少看到，只是每天早上洗脸的时候会注意到，不过......拜这个伤疤所赐，我遇见了一个很重要的人。”

朝夏最后一句话说得轻描淡写，但她脸上的笑意却让望海感受到了一丝异样，就好似之前跟望海所有的对话都是逢场作戏，半真半假。只在此刻，她提及对自己很重要的那人时，才吐露了一丝真心。

要听下去吗？心底有个声音询问着望海的想法，但考虑到朝夏精神状态，望海犹豫了下还是果断地从石头上起身。她拍掉衣服上的浮尘，露出一副为难的样子。

“抱歉，虽然很想听后续，但我今天还有别的事......”

“明白明白。”朝夏很知趣地将手插回了袖子中，“下次如果遇上了，可以继续聊聊。”

“我很喜欢跟你聊天，望海。”

在望海转身离去的时候，朝夏又加上了一句，她的声音悠悠扬扬似有似无，让望海的心也诡异地急跳了起来。

那天夜里，望海用六壬式盤去占算朝夏的命运，但天空中寥寥疏星的微光投射在散乱的卦象上。她看不清，既看不清朝夏的过往，更看不清她的未来。

或许是朝夏太过强大的灵力扭曲了位相，望海不敢与她牵扯得太深。只是，冥冥中似乎又有某种力量拉扯着她，让她想去窥视朝夏的内心。窥视那个因拥有强大灵力而被排挤，被嫌弃，被人伤害却依旧会露出和善笑容的女人。

她到底是因何而死，又因何以这种形式留在了人世间呢？

望海抚摸过六壬式盤的边缘，微微震颤着的木盘带着某些不祥的气息，就如朝夏口中她不祥的命运似的。这种力量与其说是神明的馈赠，倒不如说是神明的恶作剧。想着，望海叹了口气，暗地里劝慰自己，最多两天，一定要让她离开这片土地。

“你来了，我一直在等你。”

再次相遇的时候朝夏套上了灰白相间的羽织，薄雪落在了她的肩头，带上了一丝寂寥之气。望海看着她，有些走神，她记得上次见到朝夏的时候不过是初秋，为何天这么快就落雪了？是自己太过忙碌而忘记了时间，还是一些生命中重要的记忆被巧妙地隐藏了起来。

“抱歉，最近有点忙。”

望海喃喃说着，和上次一样坐在了河滩旁，虽然时间已经晚了，但她仍有些在意朝夏人生故事的后续。

“上次你说遇到了很重要的一个人，要接着说说吗？”

“好啊。”朝夏抖落了外套上的积雪，噗嗤一下笑了出来，“望海你还记得啊，我很开心......那个很重要的人，嗯，怎么说，那孩子是我小六时候突然出现的转校生，我们算半个青梅竹马了。”

“男孩子？”

朝夏摇了摇头。

“女孩子，有点阴暗有点迷糊的女孩，因为是转校生，所以她对我的过去一无所知，连同流传在村子里的那些不祥的传说......”

“不祥传说什么的......”望海看到朝夏的刘海，心头忽然涌起些不满，她伸手抓起石子丢入了河水中，“都是小孩子排挤别人的借口吧，如果是我，肯定不允许她们这么做的。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

朝夏忽然笑了起来，她捂着肚子，眼角溢出了泪花。

“没错，那孩子当时也是这么说的，一边一本正经说着‘霸凌是不对的’，一边振振有词地教育那些小孩。”

“然后呢？”

“然后那孩子就跟我一起被欺负了呗。”

“......”

不知为何，望海仿佛听到自己的糗事似的，脸上一阵白一阵红的开始发烫，她挠了挠头，开口转移了话题：“那孩子有点傻，不过还是好心的吧。”

“是的，就算被人推搡进水池里，一身湿淋淋地回家被爸妈训，但她还是愿意待在我身边。说真的，最开始我还是蛮嫌弃她的，因为一个人待惯了，不喜欢身边老是跟着个小尾巴。”朝夏脸上露出了一丝无奈的笑意，她摸了摸鬓角的碎发，似乎陷入了回忆，“我还对她做了很多过分的恶作剧，比如把她带进林子里，扔在河谷边骗她去找东西，其实自己悄悄下了山。”

“唔，这还是有点恶劣啊......”

“是啊，大概那时候的我心理也有点扭曲了吧，觉得世上一切都不重要，对于别人的善意也完全不相信，更别说接纳了。”

“那后来呢？那孩子自己回来了？”

“没有，她爸妈找不到她，就报了警，大半个村子的人都上山去找她......那时我心里特别后悔，因为我知道，这山上有很多灵，虽然大多是好的不会伤人的，但也有会害人的恶灵......”说这话的时候朝夏抱紧了双臂，望海注意到随着她手指的微微颤抖，周围的灵场也发生了微妙的变化，“我跟上天祈祷了。”朝夏接着说了下去，“祈祷她一定要好好的，别出事，我愿意付出所有的代价......”

望海乖巧地安静着，让晚风吹过脸颊带起一些凉意，她不想惊扰朝夏，更不想惊动此刻的气氛。直到最后一缕阳光在河水上涂了一层熠熠闪光的金箔，朝夏才再次开口。

“或许是上天真听到我的祈祷了吧，我找到她了，在那些害人的恶灵伤害她之前，我真的找到她了。”

“在......山上？”

“嗯。”朝夏咬了下嘴唇，“就在我当初离开的地方，那条河的河滩上，她蜷缩在那，好像睡着了似的，在我哭着抱住她的时候，她像什么事都没发生一样，睡眼惺忪的问我：‘まぁさま，你去哪了，我等了你好久’多蠢的小孩啊，怪不得不讨人喜欢，就算喜欢的不是我，她也迟早会被人霸凌吧，当时我是这么想着，但想着想着眼泪就流下来了，止不住，一边伤心，伤心我这样对她，一边又开心，开心她这样信任着我。”

雪在朝夏的身上积了起来，还有一些零散的雪花飘落在她的睫毛，但很快就被热气融化，与朝夏的泪水融在了一起。朝夏笑着哭，看上去就像她说的，既开心又伤心。望海盯着她，察觉到心底某些奇妙的情感正被朝夏的神情带了出来，模糊但又深刻，如同不知什么时候刺入了心底的针尖，让她的心脏随着跳动而规律地疼痛了起来。

“那之后，我再也没放开过那孩子，我不再瞒着她，我能看见灵的这件事，而她也从不怀疑我，甚至为了我，去学了许多跟灵相关的事......‘为了在那些坏家伙的手中保护你啊’她是这么说的。”朝夏抹着泪水，苦笑起来，“傻孩子，明明连灵都看不到，却比我还上心努力一百倍......”

“那孩子。”望海小声发问，“你喜欢她对吧。”

“喜欢？”朝夏苦涩地摇了摇头，“不，我是爱着她，从在山上找到她那天我就明白了，我爱她，我这辈子都离不开她的，怎么说......她是我灵魂的一部分。”

望海不再说话了，她几乎可以断定，这份坚韧而强烈的感情就是朝夏留在人间的原因。朝夏不是地缚灵，更不是恶灵，如果非要说的话，或许再过不久会变成她爱着的那人的守护灵吧。望海的手握紧了，如果可以，她不想驱逐朝夏，但怪就要怪给朝夏带来了不祥命运的强大灵力。

她太强大了，望海看着朝夏周围波动的灵场，微微皱了下眉头。这种力量如果不消除，那必将引来祸端。

“朝夏。”

望海第一次呼唤了她的名字。

“你知道吗，据说人死后，灵魂会脱离肉体，变成另一种存在，就像你看到的灵一样。一般来说，灵在脱离肉体之后很快就会成佛，但他们之中的一部分，往往会因为各种凡尘俗世的烦恼而无法消失，便以灵这种方式留在了世上。”

“是吗......”

朝夏低着头，似乎在思索着她的话。

“嗯，他们会留在留恋的故土，在意的地方，喜欢的人身边......但这不是他们的错，他们不过是遵循着生前的习惯，日复一日重复着最熟悉的行为模式罢了。”望海感觉嘴唇有些干涩，她偷瞄着朝夏的表情继续说了下去，“很多时候，他们甚至没有意识到自己已经死了，已经变成灵了，嗯，这往往就是他们被束缚在人世的原因......如果，我是说如果，他们想起死前的事，接受自己已经死去，永远无法陪伴在爱人身边的这个事实，那他们就能成佛......”

“接受自己已经死去的事实。”朝夏试着重复望海的话，她看着望海，眼神有些复杂，“如果没办法接受呢，如果他们拒绝想起一切然后成佛呢？”

“那抱歉了，它们必须回去该去的地方，哪怕是被驱逐。”

朝夏盯着望海看了许久，而望海也不甘示弱地看着她，手按在咒符上，以确保在朝夏暴走的第一个瞬间就压制住她。但朝夏就这样看着她，直到日暮西沉，她微微张开口。 

“望海，下次再见时，你陪我去一个地方吧。”

与朝夏分离之后，望海花了很久的时间在山林中游荡，她知晓这山中的每一片草木，每一处土地。山石的排布，灵力的分散。偶尔会在溪水边游荡的地灵，会出现在枝头的木灵，一些正在修行中的动物的魂灵，它们好奇地看着望海，不接近，亦不远离。

冈野山脉的深处藏着无数生灵和魂魄，每一个都有它们自己的故事，悲欢离合，爱恨情仇，望海看过太多太多，她以为自己的内心早已麻木不仁，但朝夏的故事不知为何，依旧激起了她心底动荡的情感。

走过那熟悉的步道，望海看到那废弃的神龛已经破败，许久之前她亲手放上去的苹果，此刻也化为了泥尘不复存在。望海试着呼唤那位弱小的神灵，但除了她的声音回荡在山谷中发出的阵阵回响之外，再无第二人回应她。

日光变得迷幻而虚无，望海捧起积雪，却感受不到那熟悉的刺骨深寒。她觉得自己的记忆力正在变差，变得模糊，变成混沌。她忽然很怕自己也像那地藏神龛中的小神灵一般消散，迷失，再无人想起自己的存在。这种恐惧让她意识到自己似乎忘了很重要的东西，非常，非常重要的东西。

那是秋日的红叶，冬日的初雪，深夜的河谷和某些更久远的约定。朝夏，脑海中闪过这个险些被遗忘的名字。望海挣扎着起身，她的思绪变得更加混沌不堪，可唯有一个念头支撑着她。

你得祛除那些恶灵，你得守护这里。

为什么要这么做？是从何时开始这样做的？

望海已经记不起了，但她依旧坚持迈着摇晃的步伐，朝着与朝夏约定过的河滩走去。

每接近一步，望海都在心中祈祷，不要再见到她，不要让自己驱逐她。但随着那片河谷在视野中变得清晰，望海的期盼都在一步步落空。

“你来了，我等你很久了。”

朝夏穿着一身洁白白衣，下身是鲜红到刺眼的绯袴，她依旧笑着，硕大的眼睛反射着日光流泻出琥珀色的光彩。这种笑意让她脸上的悲伤显得更加不真实。

“我们要去的地方是那边。”朝夏手指向不远处的小山头，“故事的结局，让我们边走边说吧。”

望海乖巧地跟在朝夏的身后，看着她高高挽起的发束和雪白的后颈，一步一步朝着山头跋涉而去。

“还记得我上次跟你说的那孩子吗？那个傻乎乎的，总是睡不醒的，老是跟在我身后‘まぁさま、まぁさま’地叫着的孩子。”

“嗯，你说她对你很重要。”

“没错，从那之后我们一直在一起，无论是初中，高中，大学......我们一直一直都陪伴在对方身边。”朝夏说着这话，声音轻柔，但忽远忽近，“我们一起去了东京的大学，学习民俗，她研究了很久的阴阳术，正派的也有，偏门的也不少，让我很惊讶的是，大学毕业之后她居然真的成了阴阳师，很厉害的那种。”

“那你呢，朝夏，你后来做什么了。”

“我吗，我跟着她一起回到了家乡，就是这，在附近的神社做巫女，而她呢，经常在这山野里转悠，把小时候欺负过我的灵挨个教训了一遍。”朝夏哭笑不得地说着，“简直就像个小孩子一样啊，那家伙。”

阳光照得望海睁不开眼睛，她试图用余光捕捉朝夏，但不知为何，朝夏的背影看上去似曾相识，让望海沉睡在心底的记忆摇摇欲坠。

“那之后很长一段时间，她作为民俗学者生活在这，而我也在这镇子上继承了亲戚的遗产，我们平安无事地生活，那时候我以为我们一辈子都可以这样平平淡淡地活下去......但是后来，后来有天......”朝夏的声音停顿了，继而变得哽咽，“她像往常一样跑去山上，还带我去看她最喜欢的小神龛，你知道吗，就在步道那边，那里有一个小神明，每次她路过的时候都要摆点东西，因为她说神明如果不被人信仰，那很快就会消失了......”

望海的脑海里滑过了那个神龛，已经荒芜废弃的神龛，因为信仰的消失而不复存在的神灵。她隐约想起自己或许真的说过这样的话。

“那个小神龛的神明，不久前就消失了。”她试着接朝夏的话。

“不是不久前。”朝夏的声音中带着一丝苦涩，“那个小神明在一年前就消失了，跟那孩子一起。我记得的，那是一个阴雨朦胧的下午，她在那个神龛前摆了一个苹果，然后就继续往上爬，去往我们熟悉的那个河谷。”

朝夏的脚步慢了下来，而山顶已经近在眼前，望海开始感到恐惧，她感觉自己的心跳在飞快加速着。她想求朝夏停下来，立刻，下山，回去。

但朝夏没有，她依旧走着，慢慢地说着。

“我们在那遇见了恶灵，那家伙并不强大，是的，无论是我，还是那孩子都可以轻易解决，我本是这么想着的。但那家伙太狡猾了，它朝着山下冲过去，你知道吗，就是那条公路，新修的那条。它想引发山崩，让更多的人陪葬。”

朝夏的话让望海想起来了，是的，她记得那个恶灵，那个散发着不祥的黑色烟气的灵体。它绕开了望海的咒符和封印，带着灾厄朝着公路扑了过去。而那时自己在做什么呢，望海捂住头，苦思冥想。

“那孩子跟着那恶灵冲了过去，在灾厄冲破屏障毁了整个村子之前，她封印了那家伙。”

“是的，我封印了它。”望海喃喃说着，“但我做错了，我不应该那样做的。”

两人站在了这座山峦的顶端，步履停息，剩下的只有呼啸在耳边的风，以及落在两人眼中的对方的身影。

望海看到朝夏在流泪，尽管她笑着，但泪水已经顺着她的脸颊滴落下来，打湿了她白衣的前襟。望海记得她来过这山顶，但又像陌生得没有来过，她顺着朝夏手指的方向看过去，映入眼帘的是角落里竖着一座墓碑。

“我做错了，很重要的事，我怎么会忘记，我不该忘记的。”望海呆呆地念着这话，她的手松开了，紧攥着的咒符顺着指尖飘落，而后消失，融入风中失去了踪影。

“あやちゃん，我爱你，真的真的很爱你。”

朝夏笑了起来，任由风吹乱了她的发丝。

望海看到了，那墓碑上漂亮的小篆刻着的名字——望海风斗。

“我封印了那个恶灵，但我错了，它就是这么打算的，让我从山上跌下来......”望海感觉泪水正顺着眼角滑落，但这触感又如此不真实，“我应该听你劝的，但我没有......”

“あやちゃん。”

朝夏用带着哭腔的声音呼唤她的名字，然后将咒符洒在了地上，瞬间，一片圆柱形的光芒从地底窜起，围住了望海的身体让她动弹不得。

“まあさま。”望海哭着笑了起来，“你的封印画得真好，你看，我一点都动不了了。”

“抱歉，抱歉......我应该早点察觉到的，你会留在这，留在我身边这事。”朝夏抱紧自己的胳膊，泣不成声，“我从一开始就知道的，因为是你啊，你肯定会留下来的，变成地缚灵，守护灵，留在我身边......”

望海看着她的身影，记忆的碎片逐渐变得清晰，她回忆起自己经历的一切，回忆起自己遗忘的一切。

“再见到你的时候，我好开心，真的好开心，あやちゃん，哪怕你早就不记得我了，但我还是好开心能再见到你......可是你太强了，真的太强了。”

朝夏缓慢地结着印，望海认出来了，这是面对恶灵时用的驱逐印。没人比她更熟悉这个印法，尽管这在此刻显得如此讽刺。望海苦笑着。

“你驱逐了那些本不该消失的生灵，你扰乱了这片山系的灵脉，あやちゃん，抱歉，我只能这样做。”

“该说抱歉的是我，抱歉，抱歉我忘了一切，连你都忘了，まあさま，我只记得自己要驱逐那些恶灵，那些会害人伤人的东西，我......”

朝夏走近望海，用手指抚摸过她的脸颊，擦去她的泪水。尽管这强烈的光束会灼伤她的身体，但朝夏依旧没有后退，她看着望海，脸上带着的是两人第一次相遇时那般的笑容。

“あやちゃん，我不会再害怕它们了，因为我知道你曾在我的身边。”

说着，朝夏最后一次吻住了望海的唇。

一些回忆，一些情感，一些放不下的东西涌上望海的心头。

她回忆起第一次见到朝夏时候，那个漂亮的女孩子对自己露出的笑靥；她想起朝夏拉着她的手，带着她在山野里奔跑的感觉；她也记得那个深夜，在河滩的寒风中被朝夏唤醒，那女孩紧紧抱住自己的温暖：甚至是在人生的最后一个瞬间，朝夏对她伸出的手，以及两人指尖擦肩而过时内心汹涌起的强烈情感。想守护这个女孩，想一直一直待在她身边......

这些东西在一个刹那涌现在望海的脑海中，但伴随着朝夏嘴唇的离去，一切曾经真实存在过的东西都开始变得虚无缥缈，归入了永无边界的黑暗虚空。

“很想告诉你来着，我喜欢你笑起来的样子。”

望海意识的碎片飘渺过天空，或许朝夏已经听不到了，但她还是想说。

“哪怕是失去记忆之后第一次的相遇，朝夏，我就已经爱上你的笑容了。”


	5. Chapter 5

**第五个故事・候鸟**

望海从梦中醒来，觉得浑身酸痛手脚发麻，思维混沌如刚刚走出非洲大陆的原始人一般。他尝试深呼吸，用意识一点一点唤醒还在沉睡的四肢，直到它们能感受到阳光的温度。

时钟指向7点，即使这是一个难得的假期，已被学校的日程表固定下的生物钟依旧早早把他拉出了梦乡。望海回忆着刚才的梦，犹豫要不要再睡一会。但尝试五分钟之后，意识反而愈加清醒，他只得叹了口气，翻身下床。

高三的最后一个暑假在这个月底迎来了尾声，望海没感到太多的留恋，只是隐隐觉得迷茫。他走去阳台，让明媚但并不灼热的阳光包裹身体，暖风吹干了身上的盗汗，带来令人愉悦的温暖。

“早啊。”

耳畔传来一声爽朗的呼唤，望海应声转头看去，隔壁独栋的三层，高个子的男生正带着满脸的笑容朝着他挥手。他看上去起的比望海还早，身上整齐的衣服跟已经打理得井井有条的短发与望海的背心短裤形成了鲜明的对比。

“你还是起的这么早，朝夏......”

望海睡眼惺忪地嘟囔着，打了个哈欠，又看到朝夏笑嘻嘻地用手指指了指头顶，顺着他指的方向一摸，正好摸到睡乱了的碎发。

“别忘了今天下午的约定。”朝夏倚着栏杆，手托下巴笑着看他，“我练完琴就来找你。”

“知道了知道了。”

望海不耐烦地挥了挥手，转身回去了房间里。他动作有点匆忙，很大一部分原因是他不想让朝夏看到下半身的帐篷，尽管这是生理现象，但依旧让他觉得脸上发烫。想着，他默默把手伸进短裤里开始抚摸自己，一边想着朝夏的脸庞一边自慰。

一直到吃早饭的时候，望海都魂不守舍，他一半的心思在朝夏，而另一半在晚上朝夏要来家里留宿的约定，望海就这样神游到老妈的话打断他的思绪。

“一个人在家没问题？”

“嗯。”

“爸爸出差要下周末才能回来，妈妈陪姐姐去东京面试结束后要再待一天，有阿姨托妈妈带点东西。”

“最新的洗脸仪是吧。”望海无精打采地附和着。

“你怎么知道的，啊，对了，这事不要告诉爸爸。”

“知道了知道了，妈妈的主妇关系网也要精力维持的。”望海吃掉最后一口煎蛋，无所谓地说，“其实妈妈不用担心我，在东京多待几天也没关系。”

“可是......”

“我约了朝夏来家里玩，你认识的，我同班的同学，就住在隔壁。”

“啊，就是隔壁那个气派的大别墅家的孩子啊。”

妈妈有点惊讶又有点八卦地捂住嘴。

“什么叫大别墅家......人家家很普通的。”

“听说他爸爸是设计师还是什么，好有钱的呢，他妈妈也是，年轻漂亮，不过据说不是他亲生妈妈......”

“老妈！别成天听主妇关系网的八卦了，好好准备出门吧。”

望海赌气地扔下了筷子，无视妈妈在身后碎碎念的几句“你也不小了，好好考虑考虑明年升学的事，以后别像爸妈这样，这么小的房子住了快二十年还没还完房贷......”

朝夏家很有钱吗，一个人躺在卧室床上的时候这个问题无可避免地钻进了望海的脑中，他想否认，但事实不允许他这样。因为就像妈妈说的那样，他确实看到过朝夏那不知是坐设计师还是什么的爸爸，开着最新型的跑车出门的景象。他也看过朝夏家里那台钢琴，巨大而古老的木质钢琴，带着某种贵族气质的气质，能发出比姐姐房间里那台廉价电子琴不知道贵多少倍的高雅声音。

望海想着朝夏，想他一年多前转学过来时的样子，穿着和小镇上的人格格不入的名牌衣物，也许是订制的，望海在杂志上看到过，东京有专门为人订制衣服的店铺。那玩意得花多少钱呢？或许一件上衣就要五千块，顶得上望海两个月的零用钱。

但朝夏从没向望海提过这些，他一直是那般不卑不亢地笑着看自己，大大的眼睛和上翘的嘴角让人莫名产生好感，连同他修长的四肢和女孩子般白皙的肤色，望海都喜欢着。所以，在朝夏提出交往请求的时候，望海毫不犹豫地就答应了。

什么大别墅家的孩子，朝夏就是很普通的一个男孩嘛。脑海里环绕着这些，望海虽然心里想抱怨，但最后还是跑去阳台跟正在出门的妈妈和姐姐挥手告别。

“别老是吃便利店，没营养又贵，奶油炖菜我放在冰箱里了，记得热一热再吃。”

妈妈走前的话在望海耳边徘徊了许久，不，准确来说，他一个下午都躺在河滩边的草地上左思右想，或许朝夏会嫌弃这充满了穷酸味的炖菜也说不定。一直到日光微微西斜，望海在回去的路上神使鬼差地拿零用钱买了牛排，他觉得朝夏可能会喜欢这玩意。

“来的好早。”

在约定的路口，朝夏看到他的时笑得很开心，夕阳在他的眼睛里折射着出许多道光路，让他看上去明朗而干净。望海努力让自己不去注意他那件看起来很贵的外套，然后从自行车上下来与他并肩往回走。

“练得怎么样。”

“一般般。”朝夏若无其事地说，“镇上的老师要求不严。”

“跟东京的老师比？”

“你怎么会这么想。”

朝夏像听了笑话似的笑起来，让望海觉得浑身不自在，他加快脚步带朝夏回家，在门厅处拿从没用过的新拖鞋给朝夏。“家里有点乱，别介意。”说这话的时候望海的心跳有点加速，但他努力装出平常的样子。

对于“有点乱”的家，朝夏像个好奇的孩子似的四处打量，把那件看起来很贵的外套扔在沙发上，然后拿着望海端来的橘子汽水一饮而尽。而此时望海的注意力全然不在这，他看到了沙发上爸爸的臭袜子，并正因此而惴惴不安。

“很好喝。”

说着，朝夏拉着他的手，轻吻他的脸颊。望海被这突如其来的动作吓得退后一步，他觉得脸上发烫，一半是因为朝夏的吻，另一半是因为那双袜子。

“我去做饭。”

望海逃也似的离开客厅，顺便巧妙地把袜子带走扔进了垃圾桶。他试着煎牛排，却不知该怎么控制火候，太厚的牛排一直溢出红色的血水，让望海手忙脚乱。最后端上桌的东西，只有一块看起来像在地狱之门烘烤了一千年的尸体碎片，以及妈妈留下的奶油炖菜。

“看起来很好吃。”

朝夏依旧笑着，伴着穷酸的炖菜把那形似牛排的东西吃下肚，望海只吃了一点，因为太过难以下咽。他觉得懊恼，还带着一丝羞愧，特别是想起去朝夏家吃饭的那次，由厨师端上来的一道道真正称得上“料理”的料理。对比起来，这场晚餐看起来就如同庞贝城最后的晚宴。

“我说。”朝夏突然的发言打破了他的思绪，“你家楼顶的露台，能上去吗？”

“可以倒是可以......但是为什么这么问？”

“一直想试试屋顶露营来着。”

朝夏说这话的时候眼神太过于真诚，让望海找不到拒绝的理由，他去壁橱里翻找出来露营的帐篷，又带着铺盖爬到房顶。因为这种小镇缺乏高层建筑，所以从望海家三层的楼顶可以仰望到城市对面的群山，在没有被都市灯光污染过的通透夜空下明晰可见。而天幕，则被群星照得璀璨而广阔。

望海跟朝夏挤在狭小的浴室中为对方清洗身体，望海那如刚发育的少年般瘦弱的身躯在朝夏的抚摸下变得颤栗，他试着把注意力转去别的地方，以防止下半身在这个时候不合时宜地翘起。但朝夏似乎知道他的心思，他伸手握住望海的性器，让它变硬，变烫，直到头上涌出些乳白色的液体。望海喘着粗气，满心羞耻地任由朝夏替他清理干净那些东西。

“你不喜欢这样？”

穿着背心和短裤躺在房顶的时候，朝夏突然发问。

“不......”

望海想说点什么，但脑海里闪过的却是早上从妈妈的主妇关系网那里听来的八卦，他脱口而出问朝夏：“你妈妈是你亲生妈妈吗？”

“是的。”朝夏转过身，把手臂枕在脑袋下笑着看他。“为什么突然这么问。”

“那个，偶尔会听到些流言，大概就是这种话，嗯......”

“嘛......因为妈妈跟爸爸年纪差太大了对吧，想想也是，换做是我我也会好奇。”朝夏伸手抚摸望海的脸庞，慢慢地说，“我爸爸，就像不会回同一个家的候鸟。”

“候鸟？”

“嗯，他会到一个新的城市，结识一个女人，跟她生下个孩子，一起生活几年，然后又不声不响地离开，跑去另一个城市，找女人，生孩子......不断重复，他的前60年人生就是这么度过的。”

“那你的意思是。”望海舔了下干燥的嘴唇，继续问，“他有一天也会抛下你消失吗？”

“谁知道呢。”朝夏笑了起来，“毕竟他是不回家的候鸟嘛。”

说着，朝夏凑过去吻住了望海，他的舌尖柔软而温暖，带着一点橘子水的甜腻，他温柔地舔舐望海的嘴唇，牙龈，舌头，上颚，然后伸手去摸望海的脖子。这种亲昵的举动让望海安心，但他又会隐隐感到某种不安。

“要做吗？”

朝夏笑了起来，他睫毛在月光下微颤，显得温柔而真诚，望海喜欢他的眼睛，更喜欢这笑容。于是，他任由朝夏将他带出帐篷，在微弱的星光下脱掉他的背心和短裤，让赤裸的身体暴露在夜晚的雾气中。朝夏同样脱掉衣服，望海可以看见他已经勃起的性器，他从衣服口袋里掏出个小瓶子，把里面的液体涂在下体。“今天去镇上学琴的时候顺便买的。”他对望海露出一个单纯如孩子似的微笑，然后从后面抱住了他。

望海能感觉到朝夏身体的热度，同样还有从下身传来的坚硬，他有些迷茫，恐惧，但心底某种持续的酥麻还是击碎了这些不安。于是他手扶住围栏，仰头去看远方的绵延的山脉和山脚下点点的灯火，直到朝夏轻柔而缓慢地进入他的身体。

“嘘，没事，放松。”说着，朝夏抱紧他，让下体没入，顶开他的甬道。他几乎疼得叫出声，但很快，这种痛苦被铺天盖地的快感所取代。朝夏的手抚摸过他坚实而紧凑的胸膛，小腹，又向下，握住了他挺立的下体。望海小声的呻吟，喘息，随着朝夏在他体内进出的节奏而震颤。

快感如一种致命的毒药，逐渐侵蚀理性。望海想了很多，又仿佛什么都没想，他感觉到自己仿佛正在失明，失聪，整个世界里都只剩下了朝夏的身体贴着他的后背带来的炽热，以及朝夏那好听的呻吟声，他被这种感觉所支配，觉得羞耻，而下身不可避免地被挑逗到肿胀难耐。

“我可以射在里面吗？”

背后的人一如既往彬彬有礼地询问，让望海想起两人在河边虚度光阴的某个下午，朝夏也是用同样的态度问他“我可以做你男友吗”的。望海点头，小声答应，他能从朝夏逐渐变得急促的呻吟中知道他已经到了极限。于是他握住自己的下体，快速地套弄，让炽热而酥麻的要命快感汇集在两腿之间，望海吐出沉重的喘息，感觉巨大的快感顺着脊椎如电流一般爬升至后脑，他射在地上，这种冲击让他夹紧双腿。

朝夏呻吟着，紧紧地抱住他，把性器当成刀刃刺入他的体内，而后一些热且黏稠的东西的东西涌入了他的身体。待朝夏把性器拔出来的时候，那些乳白的东西顺着他的下身滴在地板上，还带着些他的温度。

那天夜里，望海一言不发地清理掉污秽，然后伴着聒噪的蝉鸣和朝夏相拥而眠，在入睡前，他忽然很想知道，自己这样算完成了成人礼变成大人了吗？问题没人回答，只有朝夏在他怀里随着呼吸规律起伏的身躯似乎是在回应他。于是他又想起了朝夏说的“候鸟爸爸”。

第二天，望海难得地睡到了十点才醒，他觉得腰痛，后身酸麻胀痛。而朝夏却不怀好意地将他的下身含住，让他的晨勃更加无可抑制。

“想做爱吗，你可以上我。”

朝夏的建议让望海没办法反驳，他花了几乎一个早上的时间待在帐篷里，任由朝夏坐在他的身上，用他坚硬的性器取悦自己。而他则扶着朝夏的腰，一点一点抚摸遍男孩的身体，直到欲望冲破閾値，让两人的体液弄脏了帐篷。

没有暑期作业，没有八卦闲谈，没有进路压力，从早到晚和喜欢的人在一起，做爱，这似乎也不坏。这般想着，在午饭之后两人又做了一次，这次望海觉得没有昨天夜里那般疼了。但不知为何，看着朝夏的时候，他忽然又想起了之前那个梦。

“出去转转吧。”

望海推着车子向朝夏邀约，而朝夏一如既往笑着答应了他的请求。这种感觉很轻松，朝夏穿着他的旧T恤和短裤，昂贵的外套和脏衣服一起堆在地板上。似乎一夜过后两人的关系被拉近了很多，望海不再在乎老爸的臭袜子和厨房里的烟火气，以及凌乱的房间，脑海里也不总是冒出朝夏家的钢琴和厨师。

那个下午，望海骑着车子载着朝夏去了附近的田野，在远离镇子的山脉的脚下，翠绿的稻田延至天边。一切都被午后的阳光照到发亮，举目望去，眼中只剩下苍蓝色天幕下的绿海。望海骑着车，迎着太阳飞驰着，如同长了翅膀的鸟儿般自由。但更重要的是，他知道朝夏就在他的身后。

“朝夏！”

望海大声地喊，让声音不被风带走。

“怎么了！”

朝夏同样大声地回应他，那声音中带着雀跃和兴奋。

“我姐姐，去东京面试了，她以后想留在东京。”

“我知道啊！”

“我想问，你以后会不会也去东京。”

“怎么，你想我去吗？”

“那不是你老家吗，东京，大城市，比起我们这种乡下繁华多了。”

“你喜欢东京？我可以去啊。”朝夏站起身，抱住了望海的脖子，“只要有你在。”

车子飞速地掠过原野，如一道闪电，或是一阵风，带起泥土路上的烟尘和碎石子，发出嘎啦嘎啦的声响。对面驶来一辆小型农业卡车，鸣着笛跟望海插肩而过，望海七扭八拐险些摔倒。

“吓死我了。”

说着，望海把车子的速度降了下来，又开口道：“朝夏啊，我做了个梦，就前几天，梦见我们一起走到了末日尽头。”

“哦？”朝夏挑了挑眉，好奇发问：“然后呢，我们做了什么？”

“我们做爱了，在世界的尽头，一切都毁灭之后，世界上只剩下我们两个的时候......”

“听起来很美好啊。”

朝夏咯咯笑了起来，又接着望海的话继续说下去。

“如果真有机会，我想跟你开车去世界尽头，看星星，看极光。”

“去加拿大？”

“美国也行，阿拉斯加的尽头，过了北极圈就能看到......话说，在梦里，我们还都是男的？”

“有时候我们都是女的，有时候你是女的。”望海老实地回答。

“那你是男的？”

“对，在一个梦里，我是香水师，你是我的顾客，一个古怪的女人。”

“古怪的女人......”朝夏重复了这个词之后又笑了起来，他抱住望海的腰，半开玩笑似的问他：“那梦里的我美吗？”

“......很美，美到我上了你。”

“像男人上女人那样，把你那玩意插进我下面？”

“对。”

“听起来真带感。”

“但是就是昨天早上，我又梦见你了。”

“说来听听。”

“梦见我是个阴阳师，然后为了救你死掉了，你一直在等我，等见到我之后又杀了我的鬼魂。”

朝夏像听了好玩的笑话似的笑个不停，望海有时候会觉得他真的很容易发笑。

“相爱相杀吗，我们。”

“大概吧。”望海含糊其辞，顿了顿又继续说了下去，“但是我就在想啊，为什么我老是会梦见你，梦见跟你各种纠葛，明明比起这个，甚至梦见期末考试交白卷都要好一点。”

“纠葛是说？”

“我们在一起的故事，永远没有好的结局啊。”望海奋力踩着车子，朝着夕阳的尽头飞奔，他的身影掠过山野，带起风，惊走了白鸟。

“说起来，朝夏......我一直很想问你来着。”望海咬着嘴唇说着，“你也是只不会回同一个家的候鸟吗。”

朝夏不说话了，灌满望海耳朵的只剩下了风声，他的脑海莫名闪过一个又一个梦境，学校的课题作业，妈妈在早上制造的吸尘器的轰鸣，隔壁无聊主妇们的闲言碎语，姐姐对东京的憧憬以及朝夏。朝夏那黑色校服外套和永远一尘不染的白衬衫，他来时染成棕色的短发，永远满含着笑意的眼睛和上翘的嘴角，他的身体，胸膛的线条，手臂的肌肉，下身的坚实，以及他与自己做爱时发出的好听的呻吟。

这思绪肆无忌惮地飞扬着，一直到朝夏的声音将它从很远很远的地方拉回来，“望海，我总有一天会长出翅膀离开这的。”朝夏大声说着，他的声音在原野上回响，像是说给望海听，也像是说给这个世界听。

“去东京，去神奈川，去大阪，去广岛，无论去哪都成......望海，我们可以一起走。”

“一起？”

望海有点惊讶，他停下来车子，回头去看朝夏。

朝夏的眼睛被夕阳的余晖照射地明亮而温柔，他认真看着望海，然后抓住他的领子不容质疑地吻了上去。这吻太长久，久到让人窒息，但又令人安心。

“走吗？”

这一次，望海用力地点了点头。

“要去东京吗？”

“好啊，不过......”朝夏在望海的耳边轻笑，“あやちゃん的成绩，去东京会不会有点危险？”

“......吵死了！”

满脸通红到耳朵根的望海怒吼着踩上了踏板，车子再次飞驰了出去。

“为了我们的未来，我会给你补课的，あやちゃん～”

“唔！再说我就不陪你了！你自己一个人滚去东京好了！”

“别这么生气嘛。”朝夏像安抚炸毛的猫似的抚摸望海的头发，而后从后面紧紧抱住了他，“话说，我有跟你说过嘛。”

“什么？”

“我爱你。”

“ ......”

望海没有回答，他装作因为风太大而没听到这句话，一半是因为羞涩，另一半大约还是因为羞涩。

但朝夏似乎并没在意，他把下巴搁在望海的肩头，笑着蹭了蹭他的耳朵。

“未来的十年，二十年，三十年，直到死，我都想跟你在一起啊。”

“我们会继续下去的。”

望海直视前方，轻声说着，像是说给朝夏听，也像是说给自己听。

“继续爱下去，直到永远。”


End file.
